Live work on high voltage installations is widely spread across utilities around the world because it provides efficiency, economy and safety. Hot sticks with different tools and pieces of hardware installed on their ends are used to perform Live Work. These hot sticks are made from tubes of fiberglass with epoxy resin and filled with foam. A few utilities still work with wooden hot sticks which are heavier and less reliable than epoxy ones.
Since more than a decade ago, some transmission lines have special conductors which operate in a high range of temperatures (180° C. to 250° C.), to increase their power transmission capacity. The problem that arises is that existing sticks cannot be used on high temperature conductor lines because they do not withstand the thermal conditions. Epoxy resin cannot be exposed to temperatures above 80° C. for extended periods of time because it degrades and loses its mechanical and electric properties. Wood reaches pyrolysis around 250° C.